Singing in the Shower!
by The 3 ladies
Summary: Wufei is in the shower singing 'It's Gonna be Me'? Oh yes. Only in my sick mind! Wufei is singing in the shower. Random insianty! Please R&R!--Lady Blink


Singing in the shower!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'It's Gonna Be Me' by *NSYNC. So there! *Sticks her tongue out. *  
  
Pugsley, Lady Blink's muse: HAAA!!! *Grabs her tongue. *  
  
Disclaimer: AHHHHHH!!!!LET GO!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(AN: This is really funny if listen to the song as you read it. Enjoy!)  
  
*Wufei is in the shower. He turns on the CD player that is sitting on the toilet. The music for 'It's Gonna Be Me' by *NSYNC comes on. *  
  
Wufei: *rubbing body soap across his chest and arms. *  
  
You might've been hurt babe, That ain't no lie!  
  
*Wufei grabs the showerhead and washes the soap off. Then he starts to sing into it. *  
  
You've seen them come and go, oh I remember you told me, That it made you believe in, No man, no cry, Maybe that's why.  
  
*He turns off the shower and grabs his towel. He puts it around his waist. His hair is tied back as he steps out of the shower. Wufei walks in front of mirror and continues to sing.*  
  
Wufei: Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you,  
  
*Grabs his toothbrush and starts singing into it. *  
  
You don't wanna lose it again, But I'm not like them, Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody,  
  
*Wufei throws the toothbrush into the sink and slides in front of the shower and winks. *  
  
Guess what, It's gonna be me.  
  
*Points to himself and slicks back his hair. *  
  
*Wufei starts to brush his little ponytail. *  
  
Wufei: You've got no choice, babe,  
  
But to move on, and you know,  
  
There ain't no time to waste, *Sings into his hairbrush. *  
  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see,  
  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me,  
  
You can't deny,  
  
So just tell me why,  
  
*Umm..starts to go to the bathroom but doesn't stop singing. *  
  
Wufei: Every little thing I do,  
  
Never seems enough for you,  
  
You don't wanna lose it again,  
  
But I'm not like them,  
  
Baby, when you finally,  
  
Get to love somebody (somebody),  
  
Guess what (guess what),  
  
It's gonna be me,  
  
It's gonna be me,  
  
Oh yeahhhhh...  
  
*Big smile on his face. *  
  
*He, thank god, stops going to the bathroom and is now doing the 'It's Gonna be Me' dance in front the mirror. He knows the moves perfectly. *  
  
Wufei: There comes a day,  
  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..,  
  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna,  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
Wufei: All that I do,  
  
Is not enough for you,  
  
Don't wanna lose it,  
  
But I'm not like that,  
  
When finally (finally),  
  
You get to love  
  
*Kind of screams the word love. *  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
*Wufei grabs a toilet brush and starts to swirl around the bathroom, singing into it. Towel around his waist still. *  
  
Every little thing I do,  
  
Never seems enough for you (for you babe),  
  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it),  
  
But I'm not like them,  
  
Baby, when you finally ,  
  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
  
*Trust forward of his waist on the word "love". *  
  
Guess what (guess what),  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
*Looks into the mirror with toilet brush in hand and winks. *  
  
Wufei: You sexy beast!  
  
Wufei: Every little thing I do (ohh...),  
  
Never seems enough for you,  
  
*Does a bunch of weird hand movements. *  
  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Wufei: No, no baby! *Some more weird movements. *  
  
Wufei: Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally),  
  
Get to love somebody,  
  
Guess what (guess what),  
  
It's gonna be me..  
  
* Starts to slides across the shower mat but slips and falls on the mat. *  
  
Wufei: AHHHHHHH!!!!! OUCH!!! MY ASSSS!!!!  
  
*Duo and Trowa walk in. They start laughing. *  
  
Trowa: Not again! This place is a mess!  
  
Duo: Wufei, we told you watch the bath mat when you slide across it.  
  
Wufei: *Very red. * INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Okay. That was kind of weak. I hope you liked it. Please R&R!!! I wrote this last night at 11 when I was told to go to bed by my parents. Oh well. Please R&R!! Have a awesome day!-Lady Blink 


End file.
